sacrifício por amor
by lili hawkeye
Summary: Botan será capaz de fazer um sacrifício por seu amado Kurama?


Sacrifício por amor

Dois dias antes da grande final do torneio das trevas...

Botan estava em seu apartamento do hotel quando um ser misterioso entra em seu quarto e a agarra.

- ah! – grita Botan.

- shhh... – ele tampa a boca de Botan com sua mão.

Botan morde a mão do estranho.

- ai! – grita o estranho.

Botan tenta fugir, mas ele a pega pelos braços e a coloca na parede.

- quem é você? – pergunta Botan tentando se soltar.

- sou Karasu do time Toguro – fala Karasu.

- me larga... – começa Botan com as lágrimas rolando em seu rosto.

- eu vim aqui para lhe fazer uma proposta... – fala Karasu.

- qual? – fala Botan.

- se deite comigo... – começa Karasu.

- o meu corpo nunca vai ser seu! – grita Botan.

-... Ou eu mato o seu amado... – fala Karasu.

- hã? – fala Botan – Kurama... – pensa Botan.

- não é o Kurama? – pergunta Karasu.

- como descobriu? – pergunta Botan.

- muito fácil – fala Karasu com um sorriso malicioso – o jeito que você olha pra ele.

- não... – fala Botan.

- você quer que eu mate o seu querido? – pergunta Karasu.

- mas... – fala Botan – me desculpe Kurama... Eu queria tanto que você fosse o meu primeiro homem... – pensa Botan

- e então? – pergunta Karasu.

- tudo bem... – fala Botan – eu me deito com você...

No lugar onde Kurama estava...

- sinto que vai acontecer algo com alguém muito importante para mim... – fala Kurama – mas com quem?

No quarto de Botan...

- ótimo... – fala Karasu olhando Botan da cabeça aos pés – parece que eu ganhei a aposta que fiz com Toguro...

Ele pega Botan pelos braços e a joga na cama ficando em cima dela.

- você vai ser minha finalmente... – fala Karasu rasgando a blusa de Botan.

- Kurama... – pensa Botan.

No quarto de Kurama...

- só pode ser ela... – fala Kurama – a mulher que mais amo...

Ele sai de seu quarto e vai para o quarto de Botan.

Chegando lá...

Ele tenta abrir a porta, mas não consegue.

- quem está aí? – pergunta Karasu.

- é o Karasu – pensa Kurama – o que será que ele está fazendo aqui?

Ele força a porta e consegue abrí-la.

- Botan! – fala Kurama antes de tirar Karasu de cima de Botan.

- você o chamou através do pensamento? – pergunta Karasu.

- ela não me chamou – fala Kurama – só pressenti que estava acontecendo algo com alguém.

- agora você vai ver só! – fala Karasu indo para cima de Kurama.

Kurama o segura pelo braço.

- não Karasu – fala Kurama – vamos resolver isso depois de amanhã no ringue.

- será naquele ringue que, em uma poça de sangue, você irá morrer Kurama. – promete Karasu.

Ele sai pela janela.

- Botan você está bem? – pergunta Kurama – ele te machucou?

Botan o abraça.

- Botan... – fala ele totalmente vermelho.

- obrigada Kurama – agradece Botan às lágrimas – muito obrigada...

- foi só um susto – fala Kurama – eu vou pegar um copo de água com açúcar lá no restaurante.

- não me deixa sozinha – fala Botan – tenho medo de ele voltar...

- vai me explicar por que ele estava aqui em seu quarto? – pergunta Kurama.

- sim – fala Botan – eu estava aqui quando ele entrou no meu quarto pela janela. Eu tentei fugir dele, mas era rápido demais. Foi aí que ele fez uma proposta a mim.

- que proposta? – pergunta Kurama.

- de ir pra cama com ele. – fala Botan.

- e você aceitou? – pergunta Kurama.

- no início não. Mas ele ameaçou matar o homem que eu mais amo. – fala Botan tentando se controlar para não ficar vermelha – só que aí ele chegou.

- ele quem? – pergunta Kurama.

- o homem que eu mais amo chegou... – fala Botan com a cabeça baixa totalmente vermelha.

- então... – fala Kurama levantando o rosto de Botan – sou eu?

- sim... – fala Botan – ele ameaçou te matar, e eu não conseguiria viver longe de você.

- então você me ama como eu te amo? – pergunta Kurama.

- o quê? – fala Botan sem acreditar no que Kurama estava dizendo – você me ama?

- sim – fala Kurama – nunca percebeu os olhares apaixonados que eu lançava a você?

- isso só pode ser um sonho... – fala Botan.

- por quê? – pergunta Kurama.

- somos completamente diferente um do outro – fala Botan – você é tão inteligente e eu sou tão...

- shhh... – fala Kurama – não fale isso. Não dizem que os opostos se atraem? Mas vou lhe provar que não é um sonho...

Ele a beija. Após...

- botan – fala Kurama – eu quero te pedir uma coisa, mas...

- tem vergonha de pedir? – fala Botan – eu sei muito bem o que quer e saiba que eu também quero muito.

Os dois se beijam e passam a noite juntos.

Poucos da primeira batalha da final...

- quem vai ser o primeiro? – pergunta Yusuke.

- depende de quem quer lutar contra quem... – fala Hiei.

- se o Karasu lutar primeiro eu luto contra ele – fala Kurama – problemas pessoais.

- eu contra o Bui – fala Hiei.

- eu contra o irmão do Toguro – fala Kuwabara.

- e eu óbvio contra o Toguro. – fala Yusuke.

- desejamos a vocês uma boa-sorte – fala Jin – vamos torcer por vocês.

Kurama olha para Botan e vê que ela está chorando. Como ninguém estava vendo ele vai até ela.

- venha comigo – fala Kurama a segurando pela mão.

Eles vão para outro corredor.

- por que está chorando? – pergunta Kurama.

- tenho medo de ele te matar... – fala Botan.

- eu não vou morrer – fala Kurama – pois eu tenho motivos para sobreviver. E você é o meu principal motivo.

Ele a beija. Ninguém estava presenciando aquela linda cena. Pelo menos era o que os dois pensavam.

- ai que fofo! – fala Keiko.

Os dois se separam vermelhos.

- desde quando estavam aí? – pergunta Kurama.

- seguimos vocês – fala Shizuru.

- estão namorando desde quando? – pergunta Keiko.

- desde antes de ontem – fala Botan.

- por favor... Os dois times se dirijam ao ringue – fala Koto.

- temos que ir... – fala Hiei.

- tchau Botan – fala Kurama.

Ele a beija.

Todos lutam e com muita dificuldade vencem o time Toguro.

Meses depois após lutarem contra Sensui Botan descobre estar grávida de Kurama e quando eles completamente 18 anos se casam.

Fim.

E aí gostaram? Tomara que sim... Por favor, mandem recados falando sobre o que acharam desse fic.


End file.
